


Suffering

by A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, Lira, xlydiadeetz



Series: The Four Stages of Pain [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: But mentions of Nicaise/the Regent, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hence the "Rape/Non-Con", Kings Rising Spoilers, No Explicit Sexual Content, Poetry, captive prince spoilers, princes gambit spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira/pseuds/Lira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: It is said that there are four stages of pain: suffering, perseverance, revival, and healing. Each stage leads to the next. Each stage strengthens a person, teaching them a valuable lesson. Each stage leads one closer to healing.Stage One: Suffering | NicaiseA piece for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."





	Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."

He was always the “beautiful boy”

With looks that drew everyone’s eyes

His father, a noble or such

Saw his chance in the face of his son

Alluring, absorbing, never tamed

 

He was quickly the Regent’s new toy

Acquiring him was a prize

A trade giving license to touch

For some gold and a title, was done

Gifted, gained, never tamed

 

He was younger than all those before

Only ten when his new life began

In the palace they treated him well

Given jewels for obeying commands

Spoiled, servile, never tamed

 

Though at night little more than a whore

At the mercy of one evil man

A revulsion he’s desperate to quell

He’s abused at the old Regent’s hands

Raped, ravaged, never tamed

 

The five Councilmen turn a blind eye

Much aware of the tastes of their Lord

A horror that will never be faced

For their status means more than his plight

Invisible, ignored, never tamed

 

He watches the years pass him by

At a fast pace that he can’t afford

Afraid that he soon will be replaced

He vows that he will put up a fight

Doomed, determined, never tamed

 

Unexpectedly there came a man

One who understood what it was like

Between them a bond was quickly formed

Cut of the same cloth, brothers for life

Nascent, noticed, never tamed

  
Just as their connection had began

So swiftly did fate decide to strike

One final plea, an attempt to warn

And with it ended Nicaise’s strife

Muted, murdered, never tamed

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Nicaise.
> 
> This poem can be found in the form of a Tumblr post [here](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/post/164192922110/he-was-always-the-beautiful-boy-with-looks-that).
> 
> This poem is the first in a series of four.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you bought an anthology, thank you so much for supporting our work, and the charities to which the money was donated. If you didn't buy an anthology, I believe they may be up for sale again during the summer of 2018. Please check out the [official anthology Tumblr blog](https://capri-anthology.tumblr.com/)! Also, please view the description of this series to find out more about my amazing beta reader and the artist who drew the art for all of the poems!


End file.
